finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:TheBlue/Blues News Archiv 2
Zur Bibliothek *<- Zum ersten Teil des Archivs ''Samstag, 18. September 2010 ES IST VOLLBRACHT. Ich bin wieder zurück im Final Fantasy Almanach. Liebe Jünger des blauen Kultes: EUER GROßMEISTER IST ZURÜCK AUS DER WELT DER SCHULE UND HAUSAUFGABEN. Ich entschuldige mich an dieser Stelle aufrichtig für mein wortloses fernbleiben und hoffe ihr konntet euch solange allein durch die kunterbunte Welt Final Fantasys durchschlagen. Die dreizehnte Stufe der Schullaufbahn ist doch härter als erwartet und ich werde auch weiterhin kaum Zeit haben, denn in zwei Wochen stehen die ersten Klausuren wieder an und direkt danach beginnt unsere Abschlussfahrt ins Herz der autonomen Region Kataloniens: Barcelona. Dies geschieht kurz vor den Herbstferien in denen ich die erste Woche wahrscheinlich nicht daheim sein werde. Das wird sich jedoch noch entscheiden. Jedenfalls werde ich euch ab jetzt, hie und da ein wenig auf die Fingerchen schauen. Und so möchte ich noch Mr. Almanach himself: DelNorte, Gunter the Gunblade73 und damals noch Newbie: Cloud2110 begrüßen. Ebenso ein herzliches Hallo an alle die sich hier neuangemeldet haben und fleißig mitarbeiten. Unter ihnen sticht wohl einer besonders hervor, dessen Namen ich leider vergessen, und jetzt nicht heraussuchen will. Sei ebenfalls gegrüßt und fühl dich von Gunter nicht so zusammen gestaucht, sie war genauso Opfer meiner ewigen Korrekturen wie du ihrer HEHE. I'M BACK FOR GOOD. Ein letztes Hallo noch an meine treuen FFFs. Ich weiß ihr habt mich vermisst, but it's TRUE. It's me THEBLUE :D Sonntag, 17. Juli 2011'' 500px Der letzte Eintrag der News war am 18. September, letzten Jahres. Ist solange nichts neues passiert? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hatte soviel Stress und Arbeit, dass ich einfach nicht dazu kam, mich dem Wiki zu widmen. Es ist ärgerlich, aber das wird sich wohl auch nicht so schnell ändern. In einer Woche gehts ab in den wohl verdienten Urlaub, in dem ich mir für 5 Wochen die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen werde. Danach, sobald ich wieder in Deutschland bin, habe ich mit ein wenig Glück einen ganzen Monat frei. Und hier kommt der Clou: Ich habe einen super Deal mit einem Freund ausgehandelt, der mir noch diese Woche eine voll funktionstüchtige PS3 für unter 200 Euro beschert :) Das heißt für euch, dass ich endlich meinen lange stagnierenden FFIX Walkthrough vollenden werden kann und außerdem ein paar Runden FFXIII zocken werde. Womit wir schon am nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung während. Ich enthülle hiermit feierlich meine künftigen Walkthroughpläne. Ihr wisst, dass nach FFX, die nächste direkte Fortsetzung eines Final Fantasys vor der Tür steht, oder liebe FFFs? Genau! Es handelt sich hierbei um nichts geringeres als Final Fantasy XIII-2. Nach einigen Stunden auf diversen Websites, die ich mit der Informationsbeschaffung über Gameplay und Plotdetails verbracht habe, sowie der Suche nach den Trailern auf Youtube, ist eines Gewiss. Ich werde diesen Teil der Saga aber sowas von verwalkthroughen. Das könnt ihr mir glauben :) Bis es soweit ist, werdet ihr euch allerdings noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Schlagt die Zeit tot, indem ihr FFVII oder FFX, meinen WTs folgend durchspielt. Solltet ihr dann immernoch nicht genug von mir haben, bleibt nur eine Sache die ihr tun könnt -> *<- Zum ersten Teil des Archivs